Elliot's Worst Nightmare
by LvsCountryMusic2
Summary: Maureen gets kidnapped. Will Elliot find her it time?
1. Chapter 1

Elliot's Worst Nightmare.

8:00 Am November 22nd 2005: Two days before Thanksgiving.

Elliot, walked into the SVU precinct, sat down at his desk, ready for another day of work. Answering phone calls from helpless victims, Elliot having a horrible feeling listening to a women, explaining in intimate details of the crime that have just been committed. Elliot, trying his best to understand her pain, which she is going through.

About the same time:

Olivia Benson always seemed to find herself at the office before Elliot, in the past few days. Her excuse was that she couldn't' sleep, and that she'd rather spend her time at the office, was already responding to a call that she received about an hour before. Some young teenage hooker, selling her body for money, was claiming that she was raped, in a local motel room; it wasn't raising an eye brow for Olivia, because of what was found in the room. Their were a medium size bowl of condoms on the night stand along the side of the bed, their were sex toys lying on the floor, near the bed, and all the beer bottles lying around the room, wasn't adding up to what she was claiming. It seems as if, it was planned, or that the parents found out, and she ended up crying rape.

10.00 AM:

Elliot was sitting at his desk, talking to Fin and Munch about the call that he had received a couple hours before. When the phone rang, Elliot picked up the phone said "SVU, Stable". Fin and Munch knew something wasn't right, because Elliot's face turned this pale, white color; it looked as if he had died.

It was his wife, Kathy. She said "that she let her fourteen year old daughter Maureen go to the movies, at the local mall, with a few of her closest friends". Maureen had told her mother, that a friend, from school would be picking her up and dropping her off, who would also be attending the movies as well. Kathy had gone into her daughter's room to wake her up. Maureen was no where to be found, not in her bed, the bathroom, or helping herself to the packed full refrigerator. Well searching for her daughter, the phone rang. Kathy picked up the phone, and at the other end of the line was, the voice of a late teen, deep voice, as if he was trying to make his voice seem different, so then it would be hard for someone to detect him. He demanded one point one million dollars, in random money. He demanded that Kathy call her husband, and tell him, so he can get the money. The kidnapper figured that Elliot could get his hands on that kind of money like that, because of the job that he has. The kidnapper told Kathy, that Elliot has until Tomorrow night at 8:00pm to get the money. The kidnapper then said "I'll be contacting Elliot at 12:00 noon time, with more of the details, the when, where, and the why's.

Kathy sounded scared, as if any mother would. Elliot never heard that tone in her voice, in all the years that they have been married.

Elliot said to his wife, "I want you to get the children, and come down here to the station"; "I want you all here with me!"

Elliot slammed the phone down on his desk. He was so outraged that he couldn't stop thinking about what could happen.

Elliot turns to Fin and Munch, the same time Captain Cragen, opens his door to his office to tell Elliot, Fin and Munch about a case, when Cragen stopped in his thoughts, and said "what is going on here?" Cragen could tell something was going down, because of the worried, scared look on Elliot's face.

Elliot walked up to Cragen and told him every detractive detail that he knew about the conversation that he just had with his wife.

Captain Cragen, now with a scared, worried look on his face, said to Elliot "I'm going to do everything in his power to get your daughter back!"

Cragen turned around, scrambled into his office, picked up his phone, and started dialing numbers, "yeah this is Donald Cragen, Special Victims Unit." Cragen gave Elliot strange looks as too, "well find this bastard! Then shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Within an hour later, Kathy showed up to the precinct with her children.

Elliot ran up to his wife and kids, bent down and gave the kids a hug and a kiss, and said "how's a going? You guys alright?" They were silent. Kathy hadn't filled them in with details, because she didn't want them to get scare, but, they knew something was going on.

Elliot then, stood back up, hugged his wife, and then gave her a kiss on the lips. You could tell that she has been crying. Elliot tried his best to try and comfort her.

Elliot told Fin and Munch to take his children to the vending machine to get some munchies. Elliot wanted to talk to Kathy without the kids, so they wouldn't hear and get all worried about it, they don't need to know these kids of details about their older sister.

Fin and Munch did as Elliot had said. They wanted to help out as much as they could. They could feel his pain.

Elliot took his wife to his desk, asked her "if she wanted coffee or something to eat" she just shook her head, yes. Elliot went to get coffee and a donut for him and his wife. Captain Cragen walked out of his office, hurried over to Kathleen, apologizing to what has happened, giving every word to comfort her.

Elliot came back in a quick minute, with two cups of coffee, and a donut, in his hands. He rushed over to be back at his wife's side. Elliot turned to his wife and asked "Did that he ever call back (the kidnapper)?" Kathy with a weeping voice said "no!"

Just as then, when they were finishing up their conversation, Fin, Munch, and the children came walking back into the room. Each kid with a big, brighten smile on their face. They had their hands full of candy, soda pop, and chips. Fin and Munch said in a giggling voice "I gave them whatever they wanted".


	3. Chapter 3

12:00 noon time

Elliot's cell phone rang. He answered and said "Stabler". It was him. He figured Maureen had no choice but to give it to him.

The teenage kidnapper said in a strong-pay attention tone, "Are you listening to me?" "Do you understand what I want?"

Elliot said "yes" in a convincing tone.

Kidnapper said "I demand $1.1 million dollars"

Elliot, in a screaming voice, shouts "where is my daughter?" "Is she ok?" "is she still alive?"

Kidnapper shouts back; "for now"

Elliot "I want to talk to her"

Kidnapper held out the phone. Elliot could hear her screaming at the top of her lungs, in the distance, shouting "daddy please help me!" "Do whatever he says daddy!" "He says he is going to kill me if you don't!"

Elliot's heart sank. With all the power he thought he had in the world. He felt so helpless, hearing his own flesh and blood, screaming in the back ground. Elliot wanted so badly to take her spot. His mind kept playing tricks on him. He could only think about what could happen. He is so scared for his daughter, his angel being in the center of danger.

The kidnapper grabbed the phone back. In a high pitch voice said, "YOU LISTEN!" "8pm tomorrow night, you come to this abandon warehouse located on Rockaway Beach, near the toll." "Bring the money." "I don't' want to see any help, not another cop, not even your partner!" "If you disobey me, it won't be a pretty sight!"

After that all what Elliot heard was the dial tone ringing in his ear.

He turned around grabbed his wife, and tears began to run down his cheeks like bullets. Kathy hasn't seen her husband cry like that before, it was shocking to hear. She understood his pain. She began to cry deeper then the hours before.

Captain Cargen said to Fin and Munch "did u trace that call?"

"We didn't have enough time" says Fin

"It seems like he was using a cell phone, its untraceable, sorry captain" explains Munch.

Fin and Munch grabbed their coats from the back of their chairs and heading out the door.

"I want to go" Shouting Elliot.

"Elliot, you stay here, in case he calls back again" says Cragen

Elliot, slammed his hand on his desk, sat slumped in his chair, angry at the world, and everyone around him. He wanted his daughter back.

Elliot says in an angry voice "I want to get this guy!" still with tears rolling down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia had made it back to the station, after taking care of the case before hand.

2:00 pm

Fin and Munch hurried back to the precinct.

Captain Cragen: "Did you get anything?"

Fin: In a quick response said "theirs not a warehouse there, there are no buildings, no warehouse, it is a vacant lot!"

Elliot jumped up from his chair screaming "what do you mean!"

Elliot grabbed his coat, grabbed the piece of paper out of Fin's hand, and raced out the door before anybody could stop him.

He drove to the vacant kit, and yet nothing. Just as what Fin and Munch had said. Elliot couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted that building to be there. He wanted so much to go in there and save his daughter and have her back safe and sound.

He got out of his car quickly, looking around for some clues. Searching for some answers. Just then Elliot notices a note card lying on the ground. It had his name on it "Elliot". Elliot reached down and picked up the card. Written on the note card was; "Elliot! You lied! You did what I told you not to do, you brought help!"

Elliot took the note, got back into his car, put his car in drive and headed back to the station. He had had a feeling that something was about to happen.

Elliot showed up at the station, walked through the doors, heading straight for his desk.

Cragen came running out of his office, Fin and Munch came after.

Cragen: "He called again!"

Elliot: "What did he say!"

Cragen: "He didn't say anything, all what we could hear was screaming. It was Maureen who was screaming!"

Fin: It was heard from a distance

Munch: It sounded like Maureen was getting hurt!

Cragen: It sounded like she was getting raped! She was screaming stop! Get off of me, your hurting me!

Elliot'd eyes opened wider. Kathy could tell that her husband's heart was breaking, for the fear for his daughters life.

Elliot fearfully ran out of his office. He stood there standing on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. Rain was dripping down the side of his face. He looked up to the sky. A moment later, he fell to the ground, face in hands. He sat there kneeling on the ground crying his eyes out. For the first time Elliot had broken down.

Elliot walked back into the station, dripping wet.

Cragen: Elliot you should take Kathy and the children home, and get some rest!

Fin: We'll call you if anything happens.

Cragen: I'll send some officers to your place for protection.

Elliot trying to act tough yells "I don't' need protection! I can protect my family!

Kathy walked over to Elliot, put her arms around him and said honey, lets have them! We already have enough on our shoulders. We wouldn't mind the help.

Elliot shock his head "yes" he relied with what happened with his daughter, he couldn't protect his family as well as he thought that he could.

6:00 pm

Elliot, Kathy, and the children made it home at last.

Lizzie and Dickie ran into the living room. Lizzie turned on the TV. Dickie sat on the floor and Lizzie was sitting on the couch.

Elliot sat down at their kitchen table. Kathy pouring water into the coffee pot, asked hun would you like some coffee?

Elliot with his hands pressed against his chin says sure.

After the coffee was done brewing. Elliot and Kathy sat there drinking their coffee in silence.

Then Kathy in a comforting voice says why don't you go get some rest?

He said in a low-disappointing voice "nah! I can't sleep at a time like this!"

She says in a understanding voice "ok"

Kathy then walked into the living room. She walked up to Dickie, sat down next to him, picked him up and sat him in her lap, kissed his forehead and stared into the television set.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

7:00 PM

Elliot is still sitting at his kitchen table.

Elliot's cell phone rings "Stable" It was Cragan checking up on him. To make sure that he was alright. I mean anybody can understand what he was going through.

Elliot: "hear anything yet?"

Cragen: "no! But if anything comes up you'll be the first to know!"

Elliot: "Thanks Captain" Elliot hung up his phone"

7:15 PM

Elliot's phone rang "stabler!" It was the kiddnapper.

Elliot screams "Is my daughter still alive? You better now have hurt her!

Kidnapper in a snappy voice "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY! I'm going to give you one last chance to save your daughter!"

Elliot: What do you want me to do?

"At the vacant lot there'll be another letter." Says the kidnapper

"Ok" shouting Elliot

The conversation on the cell phone had come to an end. Elliot grabbed his coat and jogged out the door, from his house. He got into his car; put it in drive, petal to the metal. He sped to the vacant lot. The lot that he went to earlier in the day, the lot that the kidnapper wanted him to be. As the kidnapper explained their was the letter that he was talking about. The letter was sitting in the same exact spot as the last note was found. The note card had said "I have changed the time. I want the money before noon tomorrow morning. You have to do what I tell you to do, in order to get your daughter back. Safe. Before the holidays!" That is all what was written on the note card. Elliot devastated more now then ever, takes a quick glance at the ground and notices something. It was a finger, it was the ring finger on the left hand, and it had a ring on it. Elliot remembers that ring from somewhere. It was the ring that Elliot and Kathy had given to Maureen for her birthday. Elliot disappointed for what he had seen. He whispers to himself "I'm too late!" Elliot was beginning to give up hope that she is still alive. Elliot put the finger and the ring in an evidence bag and headed for his car.

Elliot began to cry as he was driving to the station. When he finally arrived at the station. Olivia was sitting there at her desk. She looked up and seen Elliot walking through the door way. She stopped what she was doing. She ran up to Elliot gave him a hug and said "I'm so sorry to hear about Maureen. Did you hear anything new?"

Elliot polled out a bag from his pocket. Olivia took the bag. She looked inside. "What is that?"

Elliot with tears in his eye said "It was found bye the card."

Olivia with a stunted look said "Do you think it is hers?

Fin and Munch jumped up from their chairs "Do you think it is Maureen's?"

Olivia: "OH MY GOODNESS! You've got to be kidding?"

Elliot: He had no intentions on letting her go! He was planning on killing her all along!"

Elliot's cell rang "Stabler!" It was him again, the kidnapper.

Elliot in a screaming voice: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

Kidnapper: DID I GET YOUR ATTENTION NOW?

Elliot in a screaming tone "Is she still alive?

Yes! If you don't get the money by 8am tomorrow morning, she won't be! Explained in a shouting voice.

Elliot's heart sank to hear that she is still alive. He realized that he had changed the time again.

Elliot: 8am will be"

"I'll call back with more details" Says the kidnapper then he hangs up.


	6. Chapter 6

10:00 P.M.

Elliot was sitting in his chair in his living room. He complained that he couldn't sleep (but what father could?). Kathy walked in to join her husband. She just finished putting the children to bed. "hun, are you going to be heading up to bed?" He said in a soft voice "No, I am not tired". Kathy could see that he was tired. She wasn't going to push him. She left him be. She walked over to her husband. She sat on his lap. She wanted so much to just hold her husband close. Elliot ended up falling asleep in the rocking chair.

2:00 AM

Elliot woke up to sounds of ringing in his ears. He noticed that Kathy wasn't anywhere to be found. He figured she had gone up to bed. The ringing came from Elliot's cell phone. Elliot hurried up and answered it. Before he could get a word out, he could hear screaming. It was Maureen. She had gotten to a phone. Elliot didn't care, as long as he got to talk to his daughter. He was thankful that she was still alive. Maureen was screaming but nothing that was going in Elliot's ears was registering.

Meanwhile Elliot was yelling up the stairs for Kathy to come down stairs.

"Honey calm down! I can't understand what you are trying to tell me!"

Maureen was weeping on the phone.

"Honey do you have idea on where you are?

"Do daddy, I don't"

"Im trying to find you. Any useful information would be so helpful, let me know?"

"Daddy I don't even know where I am"

"Do you remember seeing any signs or names of buildings?"

"No daddy I was blindfolded."

Kathy ran down the stairs as fast as she could "what! What! Is going on? In a worried tone.

"Honey, is their a possible way how you can get to a phone later on?"

"I dunno, he doesn't know I am on the phone. He assumes that I am sleeping. I am talking on my cell phone."

"Darn" Screams Elliot Cell phones are untraceable.

"Now honey, you don't remember anything like a house number? Anything would be useful?"

Maureen looking all around the room, in the search for anything. She glances out the window and sees a number 57 on the side of the building. "wait daddy the building outside has a number 57 on the side"

"honey that is great! Here hun talk to your mother"

Elliot hands the phone to Kathy. Then runs over to the house phone and dials a number.

"yeah Cragen, this is Elliot. I have some information.


	7. Chapter 7

When Olivia, Fin, Cragen and Munch locate the building they look surprised. It was the warehouse that they have been trying to locate for the longest time, the one that the kidnapper was describing all along. Olivia with a cold chill rolling off her shoulder explains to Cragen, something doesn't feel right. Fin cracks open the door to the warehouse with a slug hammer, to break the lock. When looking around Olivia noticed something on the other side of the building. It was a body, she had realized that it was Maureen; she looked like a Barbie doll hanging in the wall like it had been. Olivia put her hand over her mouth as if she was going to puke. Olivia started crying. Olivia turned around and ran out of the warehouse door. As she was running out with tears gushing from her eyes, Elliot just arrived on the scene, with a worried look; Olivia ran up to him and hugged him. Elliot with an unanswered tone asked "What! What is going on?", as he is pushing Olivia way, heading towards the entrance to the warehouse. Olivia bent over; in a crying-shouting tone "you don't want to go in there. It isn't a pretty picture. Elliot runs faster to the warehouse door. He rushes in and Cragen quickly turns around and rushes Elliot back out of the warehouse. Elliot refused to leave; he wanted to see what was going on. Fin and Munch helped Cragen get him out before he seen the body. Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Elliot are standing outside when Cragen ran up and gave Elliot a meanful hug. It's Maureen! She has been murdered. Elliot fell to the ground. As Elliot is blubbering, his cell phone starts to ring. Cragen grabbed the phone and answered it. "It looks like that you are too late!" It was the kidnapper.

Cragen said "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

The kidnapper breathed hard on the phone, then started bursting out laughing, in this terror tone. Then Cragen dropped the phone. Cragen "I think he is going to attack again" Olivia "What did he say?" "I heard another child screaming in the background. It sounded like another teenager, female" Olivia "Who do you think it is?" "It could be anybody" Elliot "We have to find this bastard" Cragen "Elliot I want you to go home. I don't want you anywhere near this case. You are going to take some time off. You need to be home with you wife and children. They need you more then ever." Elliot "I am not going to stay away from this case. That asshole killed my daughter! What makes you think that I am not going to make the effort to find him?" Cragan yelled "Elliot I know you want to find your daughter's killer, but with this stress that you are facing, it will affect your judgment. I can't have you doing that."

Olivia drove Elliot home, anyhow he wasn't all pleased with that fact that he was a banded from his daughters case. On the ride home, "Elliot will get him. I promise you that. He is not going to get away with it." "Olivia he has another kid, some other parent's daughter! We can't let him strike again. We need to stop him from his games." "Elliot I know"

The car stops at Elliot's house, parked in the u- shaped driveway. Olivia wishes Elliot a goodnight. "Olivia what are you up too tonight?" "I am going to head back to the office and see where other leads are to find this other girl." "You just be careful" "I'll be fine Elliot"

Olivia went back to the office. Fin, Munch and Cragen were already there. They were running around like they had their heads cut off. "What's going on? Do you have anything?" Cragen stopped to talk to Olivia, "their isn't much time, he has another girl. This is all we have now, but we don't have time to let him to go to waste." Cragen whispered to Olivia, "He inserted a bomb into the little girl's body. No info on where the bomb is located in the body." Olivia with a stunned look "OH MY GOD, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Olivia could feel tears starting to roll down here face. She turned around heading to her desk. She looked on her desk and spotted a folded up piece of paper, about 2 inches, by 5 inches wide. She never put it on her desk so, she picked it up, unfolded it and there was something written on it. She sank to the ground. Fin noticed Olivia and ran up to her. He shouting "What! What is going on?" Olivia handed Fin the piece of paper. He then ran to give the letter to Cragen. The letter said "Olivia remember me? I am your worst nightmare. I have something that is very precious. Something, I mean someone with the name Krystal. If I am not correct, aren't you two like the closest friends. While here goes. You have 24 hours to find her, or else." Cragen ran up to Olivia "who is this girl?" Olivia with tears all down her cheeks said "she is my next door neighbors kid, she is only 10 years old. When her parents are not around, when the pot and drugs get in the way, I let her come over. I think of her as my own daughter. So it wouldn't be too easy to kidnap her. She is the type of child that does out looking for people to like her. She likes to have friends, people to talk too. She doesn't like to be alone. I tried talking to her parents, but they slam the door in my face and tell me to leave. I thought that it would have been safer, so I took her in, when her parents were not around. I would die, if anything happened to her." Cragen yells to Fin and Munch "go over to the girls house and get some information." Fin and Munch "Roger that." Fin and Munch headed out of the office. A few moments later they found themselves at the housing apartments, which Olivia lives in and the victim. They walked up the stairs to the lobby part of the housing. This places looks like the entrance of some fancy hotel. It looks amazing; Paintings on the walls, waterfalls and plants. Then they had to take an elevator up to almost the top floor. They're like 14 floors. The elevator opened up on the 10th floor. There was emergency tape everywhere, crime technology equipment, and blood spots all over the wall. They walked over to the room 1099, that is the victims place. They walked in and learned that the mother and father were killed. It looks like that they were home when all this took place. They weren't going to let their daughter go without a fight. That wasn't the case at all. While walking in further into the apartment, we noticed that the bomb squad was in there. This was making Fin and Munch scratch their heads. They walked into the bedroom. They're was a little girl laying on the bed. Their was wires, and every part of a bomb that you could find, coming in and out of her body. The captain of the bomb squad ran up too them and said "you shouldn't be in here" Fin and Munch told him, that this is part of their case and that they need to know everything." He said "well if anyone touches her, or if she is moved from that location, it will trigger the bomb." We have evacuated the building, cause if this thing blows, it will take down this building, plus the buildings in a 5 mile radius. My man are offering places for people to go; they're a lot of people in this building alone.


End file.
